1. Technical Field
The disclose generally relates to image sensor package and image sensing modules, and particularly to a miniaturized image sensor package and a miniaturized image sensing module using the image sensor package.
2. Description of Related Art
In operation, a circuit board is used to provide electric current to an image sensor in a camera module of an electronic device. Heat generated by the image sensor can be transferred through the circuit board and then dissipated to the outside. However, base material of image sensors is usually silicon, and a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of a typical circuit board, such as a fiberglass circuit board (FR4) is generally different from that of the image sensor. The difference of the thermal expansion between the image sensor and the circuit board may result in thermal stress and heat deformation between the image sensor and the circuit board when the image sensor generates heat.
In existing technology, a strength of the circuit board can be enhanced by increasing thickness thereof. With this configuration, the heat deformation of the circuit board can be diminished. However, dimensions of the portable electronic device equipped with such an image sensor and circuit board will necessarily be larger. In such case, the portable electronic device cannot meet needs of miniaturization.
Therefore, what is needed is an image sensor package and an image sensing module using the image sensor package that can overcome the described limitations.